


So, why aren't you married with kids?

by Youreafeministicon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, F/M, Fluff, Workaholic, date, hand holding, no smut just cute stuff, questioning life decisions, what is life, why don't you have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreafeministicon/pseuds/Youreafeministicon
Summary: Rafael Barba is brought to question why he is where he is, without a family or even a girlfriend, when he shares an eye opening chat with Amanda Rollins. Later, he comes to the conclusion that he isn't damned to loneliness, and so he takes a leap of faith during drinks with a coworker.





	So, why aren't you married with kids?

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of cuteness. this is the longest short i've ever written even though it's not long so be merciful.  
> It's a bit of cute Barson; there is absolutely no smut or anything in this, although we do see the relationship start to blossom. So, beware, it's just some shameless fluff and cuteness.  
> Also, I dive into Rafael's head space a lot because I had a realisation that as a society, we automatically question women who are in their forties without a family but never men.  
> Definitely not dragging a soul in this though, just some explanation and evolution, I guess.

“I have to get back; Lucy has had Noah since four and supposedly she has a project to finish for first thing. Maybe next time, Rafa.” Olivia said as she removed her glasses and walked towards the door of her office with her co-worker and friend, Rafael Barba.

He smiled at her his spirit unabashed, “I get it, you deserve to get home to rest anyways. This case has been rough since the start.”

Liv chuckled as she texted her sitter back, “While that’s true, I don’t know how much stress relief I’ll get trying to get an overexcited five-year-old who just had ice cream to go to bed.”

Rafael caught her gaze as she lifted her eyes to his, and he resisted the almost overwhelming urge to ask her out for another day. He didn’t want to put her in a weird position if she didn’t want to. He cleared his throat, “I’m sure Noah’s a good kid. I’ll see you Monday, Liv.” He offered a meek smile.

 

Detective Amanda Rollins looked up from her desk to see her boss and the ADA’s exchange. She narrowed her eyes as the two walked from the office, listening to Liv say her goodnight.

“Night, Amanda.” Benson caught her subordinate looking, raising an eyebrow as she walked towards the elevator.

“Goodnight, Lieutenant” Rollins called after her in timid apology for snooping. When Liv pressed the button on the elevator and cast her attention back to her phone Rollins averted her gaze back to Barba. She watched him as he stood alone staring after Olivia, his shoulders sank with a sigh and he moved towards the bullpen to pick up his coat. Amanda’s eyes narrowed once more, and she felt her curiosity rising to the fore of her mind.

She nodded her goodnight to Carisi, the only of her co-workers left, and grabbed her coat as Barba came back towards the exit. “Walk you out, Counsellor?”

“Sure,” Barba replied with a furrowed brow. “Anything you need?” 

Rollins looked to him as she adjusted her coat; they started walking towards the elevator. “No, just wondering how you are?”

Barba scoffed with raised eyebrows, pressing the button. “How I am?” He smirked at the detective, “I’m good Rollins. How are you?”

The look of bemusement in his eyes told her he was simply replying on autopilot. “Yeah Barba, I’m well.”

They stood for a second of hesitation on both ends. Neither particularly knowing what to say. Barba regarded her for a second, completely confused about this conversation; they’d spent the best part of the week together and now she bothers with niceties? Not that he thought ill of her, he hadn’t exactly exhibited any concern for her either.

“Is there something you were wondering about Rollins?” He finally asked as they stepped into the elevator.

“Well, I don’t know.” She paused, observing him for a moment. “I just feel like I don’t know you.” He tilted his head in question, egging her on. “We’ve worked together for nearly five years and I don’t even know if you have a girlfriend… or y’know… anything like that.” She quickly added, trying not to seem presumptuous.

Rafael’s face broke in a smirk and his shoulders slumped as his worry slid away momentarily. “Ha,” he paused thinking of what to say. “Rollins, it’s just me. No girlfriend… or otherwise.”

She looked at him sceptically, expecting him to continue.

He sighed in slight exasperation, but he didn’t really blame her; he’d been pretty closed off and whilst it wasn’t really anyone at works business, he could certainly understand her curiosity. “Look, I keep my private life private. Not that there is anything to tell, I’m pretty much just all work and aside from that I go out with old buddies and check up with my mom. I don’t talk about my personal life at work because it’s not all that interesting. You know?”

They looked at one another. He had a stranded look in his eyes, as if he was lost and didn’t know quite what to do.

 The elevator dinged and opened up to the ground floor of the precinct; they walked out to the street together.

“This way too?” Barba asked, gesturing up the block. Rollins nodded and they walked together for a while in peace.

“So, why?” Rollins broke their silence and Barba huffed defeatedly. “Why are you all work and no play?”

“I don’t exactly know.”

“You ever been married?”

Abruptly, Rafael jerked his head in her direction. “What? No. What makes you think that?”

“Nothing, nothing. I just thought that it wouldn’t be such an absurd guess. You’re what early to mid-forties? Pretty good looking, eligible. It’s kind of hard to believe no one, forgive the phrase, snatched you up?” She defended, trying to not sound strange, all though she assumed that ship sailed as soon as she became interested in Rafael Barba’s life.

“Uh…” He sputtered for a second, pondering the question. He wondered briefly whether Amanda Rollins was hitting on him, but when he caught her eye, he knew that was foolish. Definitely not one another’s type. “Uh, Detective, I don’t know why the sudden interest, but I’ll humour you. No, I’ve never been married. I was engaged once but it didn’t last long after that, and that was year ago.”

“Huh.”

“What?” He had that tone, the one that sounded annoyed but superficially so.

“You never wanted to start a family?”

“I told you, it didn’t last long and since then I jut haven’t really met anyone where it felt right. And what’s the matter with being alone? Are you honestly going to tell me that if you didn’t have Jessi, you’d be married or whatever?” He wasn’t being catty or anything, it was a genuine question, not defensive.

“I’d still have Frannie, wouldn’t I?”

“Are you saying I should get a dog now?” His voice was laced with stilted sarcasm. They stopped at the side of the street waiting for the lights to change.

“No, you know what I mean.”

“No, I really don’t know what you mean.”

“We all need someone, Barba.” She hesitated, unsure if she should continue, when the lights changed, and people started crossing the street. “You should ask her out.”

Rafael’s eyes went wide with alarm and a bit of anger. “What?”

Rollins started to walk down the street and away from him. “Goodnight, Counsellor.” She waved.

 

\------

 

Rafael heard his door thud closed behind him as he strode into his apartment. Empty. He wouldn’t have even thought about it if it weren’t for Rollins and her finite wisdom. He tossed his keys in the bowl by the entrance to the living room and dumped his briefcase at the end of his sofa.

The only noise in his home came from the bedroom; apparently, he’d forgotten to turn of his stereo before leaving in the morning. With a sigh he went to go turn it off.

He decided to turn the radio down a little rather than turning it off completely; they were playing an old Billy Joel song and he didn’t too much feel like only hearing silence, not after all of Rollins’ questions.

He dropped down onto his bed, laying back to stare at the ceiling with his coat still on and his legs dangling off the edge. Nine thirty on a Friday night and here he is alone, fully clothed in his bed, listening to a song from twenty-five years ago. ‘Look what it’s come to,’ he thought, ‘why am I doing this?’ He could go out, go to Forlini’s maybe, or even somewhere new with a different scene. But then again, he’d done that before and all that had ever ended in was him sitting lonely drinking the night away or him taking someone home for the night only to never see them again after that.

He couldn’t even think of a way he could have made things different. He couldn’t even imagine a world in which he came home to someone he loved every night. And he wasn’t sure what it was about him, what made him like this. He didn’t like the idea of labelling himself as one of those middle-aged men who had become set in their ways because he didn’t feel ‘set in his ways’. Sure, he was thoroughly comfortable with investing himself just in his work and only leaving aside space for a personal relationship with his mom, but he didn’t think that he’d be opposed to a … person. Or would he? Well, he’d never really thought much about it before, it all just kind of happened – or didn’t happen- he just fell into his routine and now this is where he was.

His thoughts were interrupted by the quiet buzzing of his phone in his pocket. He patted down his coat and let out a noise of protest as he sat up to check the text properly. It was from Olivia. She’d sent a photo of Noah smiling holding a drawing he’d made. Rafael could make out a man in a suit and tie standing beside an elephant which for some reason was half the size of the man. The two figures stood in front – Noah’s use of perspective was surprisingly good- of a cage of some sort with stick men behind the bars. It was quite a charming little picture, Rafael thought, save from the obvious imprisonment of the stick figures and the ferocious choice of colour used for the man’s skin – some unnaturally bright orange - which did, in fact, act as a good way to bring out the vibrant green of the eyes. Rafael felt himself automatically smiling as his eyes slid over the image, he couldn’t help but be happy at seeing Noah’s pride in himself. He cast his eyes down to the Lieutenant’s caption: _‘Noah drew a picture for you. He says Eddie is going to help you put away the bad guys next time so we don’t have to work so hard and he also says that he misses you_ _😊_ _I thought I’d show you since he went to all this bother.’_

He rushed to text her back a response, rather hoping to start a conversation. _‘He drew a picture of me?’_ Rafael wasn’t one to double text normally but with Liv he always felt like he wanted to keep talking to her _. ‘Can you tell him it’s awesome for me?’_ He went on to add, _‘And that I’m flattered he thinks I’m bigger than an elephant.’_ He felt giddy, chuckling at his response no matter how childish it was. His cheeks warmed when he thought of Noah asking about Rafael, he dared even to imagine Noah putting Rafael on a bit of a pedestal.

His phone vibrated when the next text came through. _‘He’s in bed now, I let him stay up late because I’d been gone all day, but he fell asleep on the couch five minutes ago. I’ll make sure he sees your text in the morning though. He loves seeing his Uncle Rafa, he misses you, you know._ ’  

Rafael’s chest tightened and he didn’t know if it was just his deep intake of breath or something else. He wanted to text back a response promising to see Noah, but what if that’s not what she wanted? He didn’t want to step on any toes or anything like that, he didn’t want to assume. He texted back a quick response, dancing around this issue which he’d thought up. ‘ _Who’s been telling him it’s me who puts the bad guys away?  I don’t hold a candle to what you and the squad do. He shouldn’t be thinking the guy in the nice suit is the guy worth idolising, despite the fact I like to take as much credit as I can.’_ He added a winking emoji at the end, mentally slapping himself at his childishness but pressing send anyways.

He wondered briefly if in fact he would be stepping on toes. They were close friends, best friends even, she would tell him if there was someone – but then again, she’d never told him about Tucker. He let his mind wander down the path of asking why she hadn’t hold him, a path it had wandered a good few times over the last twelve months. They were close friends then too, they saw one another after work often and it was pretty good, he’d hoped she’d have the confidence in him to tell him things like that. He understood the Cassidy thing, sure they were friends then, but they had only just met one another not long before. But Tucker, Tucker was different. She’d practically made a point of not telling him.

‘Wait,’ he thought, ‘why am I suddenly concerned?’ Rafael was just wondering about whether it was appropriate to spend more time with Noah, if he’d like that and if Olivia was okay with it. It was his brain that had suddenly made it weird; spending time with Noah doesn’t immediately equate to being with Liv.

Rafael shook his head as her text came through. ‘ _There are too many cops in his life, let him look up to his favourite prosecutor. You go above and beyond, anyways, Rafael. It’s hardly as if you don’t pull your weight.’_ She left a winky face emoji identical to his. He got the distinct impression she was trying to flatter him, and it was working. He chuckled to himself and ran his hands through his hair, tousling it for the first time since morning.

He wrote, ‘ _You trying to flatter me, Lieutenant?’_ He contemplated adding something more at the end but thought better of it. The words he had already written were suggestive enough and he didn’t want to breach the borders of innocent friendly flirtation. He pressed send.

The reply was almost immediate and when he saw, his breath hitched in his throat. _‘Is it working?’_ No emoji this time. She wasn’t being as sarcastic now.

Rafael found himself needing to clear his throat. He told himself that she was bored, just innocently flirting for something to do. They’d done it before just to keep the ball rolling. Heck, they do it at work all the time: lots of suggestive glances and evocative smirks. The squad had gotten used to it; they didn’t swap questioning looks anymore. But Rafael couldn’t help thinking, or hoping, that this time it was more than that. Who was he kidding though, they were like an old married couple at this point: they knew exactly how to piss the other one off; they knew exactly which buttons to press and when; they knew when the other one was feeling like, well, shit; they knew exactly how to fix it or at least alleviate the pain for one another; and God knows they squabble like they’re eighty-five. But that was exactly the problem, or not problem, more like predicament: _they were like an old married couple._ He didn’t know whether they were too familiar for the flirting to mean anything more or if the flirting meant more _because_ they were so familiar.

Rafael suddenly became painfully aware that he hadn’t texted back yet. A wash of guilt came over him knowing that his hesitancy would have alarm bells ringing in her head, she shouldn’t have to deal with his shit. He clenched his jaw as he typed out a few replies, obliterating each with the back-space button. He didn’t know what to do; he was caught between typing back another flirty message and replying as though he didn’t realise, they were flirting. He also had the gnawing knowledge that he was overthinking and making an ass of himself. He settled on, _‘If you’re asking if I’m blushing, the answer is no. But my ego has grown a quarter of an inch or so in the last ten minutes.’_

He cursed himself as he reread the text, he definitely didn’t think that was as smooth as it could have been. He shook his head again and tossed his phone on the bed, standing up to get changed out of work clothes. He put on some jeans and a sweater; he still wasn’t entirely reserved to the idea of staying in on a Friday night. When he went to pick his phone up off the bed again, he saw that Olivia had texted him back and her flirty tone was gone. _‘Still up for a nightcap? I got gifted a nice bottle of scotch and you could see Noah’s artwork in person.’_

Rafael swallowed. He hadn’t thought about it for more than five seconds and he was throwing his coat back on and walking to his front door. He texted her back with quick assent as he hailed a cab, too rushed to send for an Uber.

When the cab stopped outside her building, he realised how eager he must seem; there must have been less than ten minutes between him getting changed and him turning up outside her door. He bit his lip nonetheless and paid the driver. Someone was walking out of her building, so he dashed forwards to catch the door. He thought maybe she’d appreciate not having to get up to buzz him in. He elected to take the stairs up the four floors to her apartment, kill some time and maybe not seem so desperate for company.

When he reached her door, slightly winded, he made a mental note to do some more cardio when he had time for the gym. He knocked on her door, short and efficient. Whilst waiting he couldn’t help but let his heel tap in angst, he had no idea where it was coming from. He watched as the peephole darkened for a second and then held his breath as she opened the door.

“Hey, sorry for asking you round so late.” She was smiling.

His eyes automatically travelled down her body for a couple short seconds. Then he somewhat came to, “Really Liv, I had nothing more excited going on this evening.” He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows in a gesture past her, “You don’t even like Scotch all that much.”

She scoffed lightly, “Huh, yeah. I would let the gift giver know but then again, I quite like having a good excuse to ask you round.” He searched her eyes for a second. He sensed no agenda and no flirtation; it was just totally vulnerable friendship. He got that she just wanted to spend time with him, the same way they had been around one another for years.

He smiled at that thought, loving the solidarity they had. “You definitely don’t need any excuse to ask me over.”

She laughed again and dithered for a second. She seemed to decide to just go without words and stood aside to allow him in.

He waltzed in with another smile on his face, just because. He removed his coat and put it over the chair a little haphazardly. “So, where’s this masterpiece? I went to Paris once, saw the Mona Lisa, it was much more… uh… emotive in person.” He turned back around to her and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets as she walked towards him.

She laughed again and he felt the air hitch in his chest involuntarily. “It’s on the counter. Uh… he said he wanted to draw a picture of you and _him_ next time.” He smiled back at her, his heart warming at her words. He walked over to her kitchen to see the product of Noah’s exertions. Pulling the picture towards him, he listened as Olivia explained, “Apparently Eddie is a good Detective, but he thinks that he would be better in the courtroom with you.” He looked up to her with silent question and she continued, “despite his never being in one, at least since he could remember.”

Rafael let himself laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling the way they do. “So, he wants to be a lawyer now?”

“And a cop and an astronaut and a zookeeper and a chef.” She concluded. He gave her another sceptical look at that last one. “He’s mastered the art of making cupcakes with Lucy. His favourite part is adding the _pink and blue_ sprinkles.” He got the impression that the sprinkles _must_ always be pink and blue.

“Maybe he should be an artist, he’s -what- four now? And he’s already into the whole realism thing,” he indicated the colour of the figures skin in the drawing, “and he is portraying real world issues.”  He nodded to the ‘jail cell’ which Noah had masterfully created.

Olivia huffed a little and reached across him for the glasses and bottle she’d already gotten out for them. “I just hope that’s all he ever finds out about _real world issues_ …” she trailed off, pouring them each a dram.

“We see the worst of it, Liv.” He reached for the glass she offered him, and they sat together at the counter, twisted round to face each other. “The world isn’t _all_ dark and gloomy, you know that.” He offered her his best reassuring expression.

She returned a fairly sad smile. “I know, it just feels like… sometimes it feels like that’s not true.” She let out a sigh and took a drink, cringing slightly at the taste of the whiskey.

He smirked at her aversion to the drink. Taking a sip himself, he watched her for a second. She was just staring at her glass, absentmindedly running her finger over the countertop around it. He tried to stop himself from thinking about the thing that he shouldn’t think about. That she is beautiful. Plain and simple. Not that he has some weird creepy crush on her, or even some juvenile infatuation with her, or that he can’t help but be attracted to her. It wasn’t any of that because it wasn’t about him or his feelings. It was simply about how beautiful she was in her candid way. He didn’t find himself aching to be with her as if in some romance novel, he didn’t feel any sudden urge to write her five sonnets and serenade her with love songs. He didn’t feel any of that because he’d noticed her beauty a long time ago and he didn’t feel as though he had the right to tell her any of that. They were friends, the things he told her, the compliments he’d paid her were always of a platonic nature and rightfully so. If he wanted anything more, he should have figured it out a l0ng time ago, before they were in too deep. Besides, he didn’t need anything more. He was very happy to e her friend, very lucky to be her friend. No need to get greedy.

Rafael was brusquely drawn from his reverie when she asked, “Want to go over to the couch? It’s a lot comfier… since this is a social call.” She gave him a look, mocking her own words. He knew that they both wished they had more time to spend with one another outside of work, but with Noah and how demanding their work had been lately they didn’t have an awful lot of time for _social_ calls.

Rafael nodded and let her lead the way. When seated, Liv took out her phone and connected to her Bluetooth speaker. He managed to read upside down that they playlist was named ‘Responsibilities Who?’ and he found himself quietly giggling to himself. As she pressed play, she looked up at him. “What?” And the music of some Indie band he didn’t recognise immediately came from the speakers behind the TV.

“Uh…” His laugh died down, but he couldn’t hide his smile very well, he just found her total lack of shame funny. “Nothing, nothing.” He considered fleetingly, listening to the soft beat of the music, if she was by any chance trying to continue their flirty text conversation. “You trying to set the mood or something, Lieutenant?”

She scoffed smarmily, understanding his coy use of her work title. “Just trying to make things less…” She faltered for a moment, “… dull.”

He chuckled again and took a long drink of his whiskey, before challenging her. “Dull? Am I boring you?”

“Not quite. Maybe we just need a little shove in the right direction.” His eyebrows flew up at her response. He searched her eyes, alarmed. He must have misinterpreted her.

He cleared his throat, deciding to move past it, and diverting his gaze to his lap. “Got any plans for the weekend?”

“Uh, yeah. Tomorrow Noah has a friend’s birthday party to go to. They’re holding it at a trampoline park which I don’t really understand considering they are all four and five-year-olds. Maybe there’s a big soft area or something.”

“Huh, maybe he’s going to add gymnast to his repertoire of ambition.” He offered lamely.

“Yeah, maybe. He’s actually got a sleep over tomorrow night as well; he’s got a big day.”

Rafael resisted the urge to furrow his brows at that. He thought he heard some hidden proposition in her tone, but no, that mustn’t be right. “Ah… so you get a true break for a little bit…” He let his words dwindle, unsure of what he wanted to say.

“Yeah, finally got a whole night free.”

Rafael became strangely aware that she wasn’t saying anything like ‘got a night to _myself_ ’, but instead she was making sure he knew she wasn’t busy. To stop himself from clearing his throat for the twelfth time that night, Rafael sat up straighter and raised a hand to ruffle his hair.

“What about you? Any big plans?” she asked, helping him out a little.

He exhaled quickly and smiled at her. “Sunday I’m going to mast with my mom. It was my Abuelita’s birthday yesterday and she wanted me to join her.” She gave him a sad smile and he continued, “Aside from that, nothing special.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for the best part of a minute. He didn’t know what to say and he took it that neither did she. It was okay though; they were quite happy to sit soundlessly around one another, their familiarity ensured that. But Rafael cursed himself nonetheless; she was almost certainly hinting that he should ask her out for tomorrow, even if it was just as friends. If he asked then, after they’d dropped it, it would sound weird.

Then she asked.

“Do you want to go out tomorrow night?” She caught his eye with an eyebrow raised. “For a meal, I mean.”

He felt himself smiling before he could even think about it. Regardless of the nature of this ‘meal’ he wanted to go. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could. But… if he decided that they were going out as friends, if he assumed what she meant was that they should go out as friends, then there wouldn’t be room for anything else. Not that that was something he needed. But what if it was something _they wanted?_ Whatever. It would be one night. If he asked her out as more than just friends – asked her out on a date – that’s all it would be, one night. If it didn’t go well, they’d forget about it and just continue on as they were, but if it went well then there was somewhere for things to go.  Rafael couldn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t suggest they _go out_.

With a shuddering breath Rafael resolved to ask - or amend her offer. “How about, Liv… what if we…” He stuttered and leaned forwards a little trying to clear his words, “what if I… ugh…” he got frustrated with his own flustering. And then with his jaw set and his eyes darting between hers he asked, “Could I _take_ you out?”

And she smiled. That’s all he needed to get giddy himself. “I never thought you’d ask, Rafa.” Her sarcasm, however well intended it was, bled through into her voice, and he grew slightly concerned.

“Is that a yes… or…?”

“Yes, of course Rafael.” Her smile lessened to a more relaxed grin. “No pressure though, I don’t want to make it weird.”

He laughed, only a little though; he didn’t want to seem as nervous as he actually was. He let his eyes wander a bit; when he glanced down he realised her hand was resting on the inner side of his knee and he smirked to himself; he wondered just how long that had been there and if she’d even realised.

 

The rest of the night went by without incident. They chatted for a while longer, but there seemed to be something different between them. Not as though something more had been added, it was as if a weight of sorts had been alleviated.

“I should get going; it’s getting late. I’m guessing Noah will have you up early?” Rafael Downed the last of his fourth glass and stood, lightly slapping his thighs as he went.

Olivia glanced at her phone and her eyes went wide. “Whoa, is that the time? You’re right, I need to get my beauty sleep. Noah will be running around in five hours no doubt.” She stood beside him, deserting her unfinished glass on the coffee table.

Rafael smirked and nonchalantly glanced down her body, taking in her dress once more: a pair of black jeggings and a white t-shirt. He knew exactly what he was thinking, but wanted to avoid any explicitly inappropriate thoughts, at least for now.

He cleared his throat and licked his lips, before making a move to grab his coat. “You don’t need any of that beauty sleep, Liv. You’re doing just fine.” He almost regretted saying it because it was far too easy, but he knew she’d just laugh if anything.

And on cue, she laughed. “How do you think I get rid of the bags under my eyes, Rafa?”

She watched as he put on his coat. “I don’t know. You’re pretty persuasive, maybe you just asked them to leave you alone.” He chuckled, letting her know that he meant every silly word he said.

At the door they turned to one another and he took her hand in his. “So, I’ll pick you up at eight?” His eyes lit up at her smile once more, and her continued when she nodded in response. “I think somewhere nice would be refreshing. As much as I love our regular, maybe a fancy place would be a nice change, and …” He trailed off, hoping she’d ask what he was going to say.

“And what?” she egged him on, with a knowing look. She just wanted to hear him say it.

“And… you look fantastic in a dress.” He finished, obnoxiously winking at her.

She laughed her blush away and leaned towards him. Her lips landed half an inch from her mouth and he instantly smiled, squeezing her hand a little.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Rafa.”

“Goodnight, Liv.”


End file.
